La Amortentia de Scorpius
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Tres peculiares aromas que el joven rubio no es capaz de explicar el porque forman parte de su amortentia, aunque después de hacer un poco de memoria, cae en cuenta como cierta chica pelirroja es la culpable de tan peculiares aromas.
1. Libro Nuevo

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**_"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_**

**Porque me la he pasado toda la semana flojeando, porque he reprobado dos exámenes y siento que solo tengo ganas de dormir, os vengo con un Three-Shot para un reto de San Valentine. Aunque creo que mi cerebro ya se murió y mis ideas cada día van de mal en peor, pues aquí está.**

**^^ Ojala que os guste aunque sea un poco. No sé que más decir, les debo hasta la risa, pero mi musa se ha ido a hacer huelga a Kandrakar (? xD**

* * *

**La Amortentia de Scorpius**

******1.- Libro Nuevo**

Cuando aquella mañana el rubio Malfoy se quejaba de tener que tomar pociones a primera hora y con el estomago vacío, algo curioso pasó. Al entrar al aula, el aroma que esperaba le provocara nauseas no llegó a su nariz. La mezcla de ingredientes asquerosos y vapores que olían peor que los calcetines de Albus después del entrenamiento, no estaban presente, en su lugar, un aroma algo familiar llegó a su respingona nariz.

—¿Que pasa, Scorp? —le preguntó su amigo, al ver aquel gesto como de sabueso que su amigo hacía, olfateando.

—¿Hueles eso? —contestó el hijo de Draco Malfoy, demostrando que en pociones había salido tan patoso como su madre, pues de haber sacado algo de su padre, seguramente hubiera notado antes que en el centro del salón había un enorme caldero cuyos vapores salían en forma de espiral.

—Es Amortentia —informó Rose Weasley a un lado de él, negando con la cabeza ligeramente.

—¿A que te huele, Scorp? —quiso saber el hijo de Potter, sonriendo de medio lado, curioso y cayendo en cuenta de la presencia de aquella posión.

—Huele diferente para cada persona —les dijo la pelirroja que pese a estar en Gryffindor, desde primer año se sentaba en la misma mesa que esos dos Slytherin, siendo uno de ellos su primo.

—Eso ya lo sé, Rose —se quejó el pelinegro, rodando los ojos—. Quiero saber que ésta oliendo nuestro querido Scorpius —aclaró, divertido y dándole unas palmaditas al rubio que para ese entonces se había quedado muy serio.

—¿Estás bien? —interrogó la Weasley, ignorando a su primo y mirando preocupada al chico a su lado.

—No entiendo porque me huele así —refunfuñó molesto, pues en un principio aquel aroma había sido extraño, si, pero ahora era todavía peor si ese olor era parte de su amortentia.

—¿A que te huele, hombre? —insistió el joven Potter, zarandeando un poco a su amigo, aprovechando que el profesor aun no aparecía y los demás alumnos también hacían su escándalo.

—Libro nuevo —murmuró con el ceño fruncido, intentando recordar, buscar algo en su memoria que le pudiera dar una señal.

—¿Qué? —dijeron al mismo tiempo los primos, amigos suyos y que al igual que Malfoy, no entendieron el porque de aquel olor. Más aun tomando en cuenta que algo que había heredado Scorpius de su padre era la apatía por leer, estudiar o derivados. Era más fácil conseguir que el profesor Longbottom pasara un año sin sufrir ningún accidente, a que el joven rubio entrara a la biblioteca.

—Si, ya sabe, ese aroma que se siente cuando entramos a Borgin y Burkes —explicó, aun intentando recordar alguna cosa buena que le hubiera pasado mientras percibía aquel aroma.

—Eso sería algo que debería de estar oliendo Rose —molestó Albus, riendo entre dientes al notar la mara mirada que su prima le dedicaba.

—Pues para tu información a mi no me huele a nada de eso —declaró, levantando la barbilla de forma orgullosa.

Scorpius rió un poco y Albus iba a decir otra cosa, pero el profesor apareció justo en ese momento. Lo primero que hizo el hombre fue pedirles que abrieran sus libros y cuando de manera desinteresada el rubio ubicaba la pagina que el profesor Blackwood indicaba, un vago recuerdo vino a su mente...

_Tendría unos seis o siete años, su madre lo había llevado a Borgin y Burkes a comprar algo para estudiar. Los magos de sangre pura solían recibir educación previa a Hogwarts, bien o mal aprendían a leer y escribir y varias cosas más que eran básicas. Él odiaba todo aquello, si por él fuera se la hubiera pasado siempre volando en escoba, pero su madre insistía y sin importar cuanto berrinche hiciera, siempre terminaba ahí. Fue entonces que por primera vez la vio, pequeña, pecosa y pelirroja, una niña poco más pequeña que él, intentaba alcanzar un libro de una estantería._

_El pequeño rubio volteó hacia los lados, su madre revisaba un catalogo y los otros adultos no parecían poner atención. Así que haciendo uso de los modales que le habían inculcado, se acercó._

—_¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó, estirando su mano para tomar fácilmente el libro que la niña no alcanzaba—. Aquí tienes —dijo entregándoselo y notando que se trataba de una recopilación de cuentos infantiles._

—_Gracias —susurró la pequeña pelirroja abrazando el libro._

—_¿Lo vas leer? —curioseó algo ingenuo. Desde su punto de vista los libros eran aburridos para los niños y niñas en general, pero aquella niña parecía feliz de por fin tener ese libro en sus manos._

—_Si, me gustan mucho los cuentos —confesó ella, sonriente._

—_¡Lily! ¿Donde estás? —se escuchó la voz de un hombre y la niña respingó._

—_¡Ya voy! —respondió y rapidamente se puso de puntitas para darle un beso al pequeño Malfoy en la mejilla—. Muchas gracias. Adiós —se despidió antes de salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su padre y su hermano mayor._

_Scorpius se quedó parpadeando con ingenuidad por un momento, luego una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro casi de oreja a oreja. En su mente de niño, un beso significaba algo especial, pues él solo recibía besos de su madre, hasta donde podía recordar y mamá solo lo besaba a él y a papá. De hecho, mamá solía besar a su padre antes de que él se fuera a trabajar o cuando él hacia algo que ponía a mamá feliz, justo como esa pequeña llamada Lily acaba de hacer. Así que haciendo unas cuantas conexiones, terminó deduciendo que él y esa linda niña pelirroja podían ser como mamá y papá un día._

_Aquella tarde, había terminado pidiéndole a su madre que le comprara un ejemplar de aquel libro que se había llevado la niña y por primera vez en su vida, se dio a la tarea de sentarse muy calmadito en la sala de su mansión y se dedicó a leer sin que lo obligaran. Con cada hoja que pasaba, un olor a libro nuevo llegaba a su naricita respingona, haciéndole recordar a la linda niña y el beso que ésta le había dado._

—Lily —susurró, sonriendo en la actualidad al por fin haber encontrado el motivo detrás de aquel olor que le había causado la amortentia.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Galletas? ¿Veneno? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

**Prefiero los insultos que la indiferencia D: **

**No, ya en serio, ojala que al menos les robara una sonrisa al terminar de leer.**

**¡Muchas su tiempo y nos seguimos leyendo pronto!**

**^^ ¡Besos!**


	2. Café

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**_"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_**

**Lo escribí todo seguidito, porque cuando es más de un One-Shot o me tardo mucho para subir el siguiente capitulo -como ya lo habrán llegado a notar- o lo tengo que tener ya hecho para publicar de golpe xD**

**En fin, espero que este segundo olor les guste igual ^^**

* * *

**La Amortentia de Scorpius**

******2.- Café**

Apenas habían pasado unos quince o veinte minutos de clase. El profesor hablaba y hablaba, haciendo especial hincapié en las consecuencias que se podían generar si la poción de amortentia era usada con fines perversos. Una chica de Hufflepuff había levantado la mano y más que preguntar, le había comentado con cierta burla que era imposible usar un filtro de amor con buenas intenciones. El hombre no se había reído como el resto de la clase y la casa de los tejones había quedado con cinco puntos menos al final.

—Bueno, tienen el resto de las dos horas para intentar preparar un antídoto contra un filtro de amor —informó el profesor—. Pueden tomar una muestra de amortentia con el fin de experimentar, pero si veo a alguien llevándose aunque sea una gota fuera de este salón, éste será expulsado antes de decir poción —amenazó y se fue a sentar detrás de su escritorio, dejando que los alumnos fueran y vinieran, tomando calderos, ingredientes, muestras y buscando en los libros.

—Creo que haré algo básico, con un poco de ajenjo y dientes de banshee podría conseguir una poción de odio —analizaba Rose, pensando en voz alta, siendo observada por sus amigos que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que hacer.

—Yo iré por una muestra de amortentia —les informó Scorpius, mientras Albus se iba a pelear por el último caldero de plata que no estaba abollado.

El rubio se aproximó lo suficiente a aquella poción, notando el peculiar brillo ésta despedía. Esperó su turno paciente y jugando con la ampolleta de cristal que había tomado para la muestra. El olor a libro nuevo se había ido y aunque olfateaba algo, no estaba seguro de si ese aroma a café tenía algo que ver con la poción o con la humeante taza de la que el profesor bebía.

Su turno llegó y tomó suficiente amortentia para luego regresar a su mesa, donde sus dos amigos ya comenzaban a hacer los preparativos de sus respectivos antídotos. Mejor dicho, Albus imitaba descaradamente a su prima, con la intención de copiar lo que ella fuera a hacer.

—¿Crees que nos sirva de algo? —preguntó el chico Potter, mirando curioso el frasco que ahora brillaba con un suave rosa nacarado.

—Supongo... —respondió el rubio sin saber muy bien que argumentar. Cuando decía que era un desastre en pociones, no se hacía verdadera justicia.

—Podríamos descomponer la poción y usar los mismos ingredientes en combinación con otros para obtener así el antídoto —informó la Weasley, mirando dudosa su caldero al considerar que la nueva idea sonaba mejor en su cabeza.

Los chicos por su parte se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron de lado. Ellos no sabían muy bien que hacer, no por nada habían sobrevivido siete años gracias a la pelirroja que les ayudaba.

—Hum, esto huele delicioso —declaró Albus al destapar la ampolleta y verterla en un pequeño caldero de oro que calentaban a fuego lento para así descomponer la poción.

—¿A que te huele a ti, Al? —interrogó Scorpius, curioso, porque él solo seguía oliendo el fuerte aroma a café desde hacía rato.

—Eso, querido amigo, es un secreto —respondió algo altanero y causando que sus amigos rodaran los ojos.

Así, sin decir más, se pusieron manos a las obras, hasta que lo quedó fue esperar a que los diferentes prospecto de antídotos hirvieran, fue entonces que el joven Malfoy se puso a pensar. Hacía memoria y memoria de todas las veces que había tomado café en su vida, cayendo en cuenta que contadas veces lo había hecho. Su madre era una amante del té ingles, mientras que su padre era aficionado del vino y el Whisky de fuego. Si lo pensaba bien, en su cabeza no había persona que tomara café. Él siempre había tomado jugo o agua. Durante el desayuno en Hogwarts, algunos chicos mayores y los profesores tomaban café, pero dudaba que eso se viera relacionado con el olor de su amortentia. Inevitablemente volvió a pensar en la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero hasta donde recordaba, a Lily no le gustaba el café, ¿o si?

—Al —llamó, aun divagando un poco en sus pensamientos.

—¿Que pasa? —dijo el aludido, quien se había puesto a leer un comic camuflado en su libro de pociones.

—¿A tu hermana le gusta el café? —preguntó como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo, pero obviamente se ganó una mirada ingenua por parte del pelinegro y una suspicaz por parte de Rose.

—Que yo recuerde, no —contestó Albus, ladeando la cabeza—. Creo que dejó de gustarle desde lo que le pasó en el tren, en su primer año, ¿recuerdas? —agregó medio riendo al recordar, pero luego sacudió la cabeza para apartar las memorias y mirar de forma inquisidora a su amigo—. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —quiso saber.

—Nada en especial —se excusó enseguida el rubio, sabiendo de antemano que no era buena idea dejarles saber a sus amigos que de alguna u otra manera su amorentia lo estaba haciendo pensar constantemente en Lily.

Su mente comenzó a divagar y aunque de manera borrosa, logró recordar aquel día en el tren...

_La pequeña Potter iba con ellos tres en el compartimiento, emocionada al ser ese su primer año. De forma entusiasta aseguraba que sería una valerosa leona de Gryffindor y sin parar de hablar sobre todas las cosas intrepidas que haría, le había terminado pidiendo un café a la señora del carrito de dulces. La mujer le había mirado extrañada, pues por lo general eran los alumnos mayores o profesores quienes pedían esa bebida. Aun así, había cumplido el capricho de la pequeña niña pelirroja._

—_Te cuidado, Lily, está caliente —le advirtió Rose a su prima, quien muy contenta se sentaba a un lado de Scorpius para tomar de su vaso humeante. _

—_Tranquila, nada me pasará —aseguró la Potter, sonriendo emocionada pues sería la primera vez que probaría el café. Sus padres siempre le decían que el café no era para niños, que era muy fuerte y amargo y que no le iba a gustar, pero a ella solo le entraba curiosidad._

_Lily no perdió tiempo en darle el primer trago, pero así como le había llegado la emoción, se le había esfumado y no precisamente porque le hubiera sabido mal, sino que con lo atarantada que era, se había empinado el vaso. Cuando el caliente liquido le había golpeado los labios, su impulso fue alejarse, pero aquello solo causó que todo el café le cayera encima, quemandola de forma muy ligera, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que se pusiera a llorar. Su prima la acompañó al baño del tren para que se limpiara, pero para su desgracia, aunque se había cambiado de túnica, el olor fuerte del café se había quedado impregnada en ella, causándole unas nauseas._

_Después del incidente, la pequeña pelirroja se había quedado calmada y como el viaje avanzaba, había terminado durmiéndose. Acurrucada a un lado de Scorpius, el rubio la había acomodado en su regazo para que no se fuera torcer el cuello, haciendo ver el gesto de lo más natural mientras hablaba con sus amigos. Sin embargo, aquel casual aroma a café se había vuelto cómplice de lo que era un oculto sentimiento que comenzaba a desarrollarse. Ese confortante calor en el pecho del heredero Malfoy que era provocado por esa linda niña que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos y olía a café. _

—¡Tu poción está echando humo! —le advitió Rose al rubio en la actualidad y es que Scorpius se había quedado en una nube, pensando en la chica Potter, que había olvidado menear su antídoto como correspondía.

¡Genial! Le acababa de explotar otro caldero en lo que iba del año. Las risas a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar, pues su rostro había quedado cubierto de una sustancia verdosa que parecía vomito.

—Odio las pociones —masculló enojado y resignado, mirando como el profesor se acercaba a él con el ceño fruncido, igual que siempre que le pasaba aquello.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Galletas? ¿Veneno? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

**En un principio pensé que sería algo más lógico que fuera mejor una escena donde estuvieran tomando café, pero dejé que mi mente divagara demasiado y terminó saliendo esto D:**

**Espero no les pareciera muy tonto y nos vemos ya en la ultima parte de este three shot :3**

**^^ ¡Besos y gracias por leer!**


	3. Whisky Escocés

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**_"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_**

**Antes que nada, os ruego que no me maten D: y que si no les gusta, al menos no les vaya a disgustar. Esta idea para justificar el aroma salió ya casi a patadas de mi hamster (cabeza) D:**

**Muchas gracias por leer si ya llegaron hasta aquí ^^ significa mucho para mí que lo hagan**

* * *

**La Amortentia de Scorpius**

******3.- Whisky Escocés**

—Nos vemos a la hora de la comida —se despidió Rose del rubio y de Albus, quienes tenían una hora libre después de la clase de pociones. Una que por cierto, el joven Malfoy se la pasaría limpiando el salón que había quedado un asco, en gran parte por su culpa.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude? —preguntó el hijo de Potter, mirando a su alrededor. La poción de su amigo no era la única que había causado estragos, pero el profesor Blackwood tenía una especial manía de agarrarla en contra del rubio. "Es un frustrado porque mi madre lo rechazó por mi padre" se burlaba Scorpius a menudo cuando aquellas injusticias eran cometidas en su contra.

—No, no te preocupes, no tardaré mucho y luego si ve que me ayudastes nos va a castigar peor —argumentó el rubio a su favor, suspirando resignado y tomando un trapeador para cuidadosamente comenzar a borrar las manchas del piso, en el área donde había sido su cochinero.

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza y sin decir más, tomó sus cosas y se marchó del aula que ya estaba completamente sola. Incluso el profesor se había ido a refundir a su despacho, dejando al Slytherin hacer su trabajo cual elfo domestico. Siete largos años y Scorpius ya se había acostumbrado a ello, pese a que en casa no era capaz de levantar un solo dedo para contribuir a su limpieza. No quería saber lo que diría su padre si supiera que él se la vivía haciendo limpieza por su desastroso desempeño en pociones. Casi podía escuchar la voz de su abuelo argumentando que "Draco siempre fue muy buen estudiante, estaba por encima de los demás." Suficiente había tenido con el discurso que le había tocado por no haber sido seleccionado prefecto y por no tener el premio anual.

Bufó resignado y enjuagó el trapeador para seguir con su labor. Solo limpiaba las zonas manchadas o que se veían pegajosas, tampoco era tan esplendido como para dejar el piso de piedra como espejo. Con un trapo color gris, que él estaba seguro había sido blanco en algún momento, limpiaba las manchas de las mesas. Al menos no le había tocado lavar los calderos porque Rose se había levantando a limpiar el suyo y en voz lo suficientemente alta dijo que cada quien tenía tiempo de al menos hacer eso. Su mejor amigo lo había hecho igual a regañadientes y su primo, Theo el "grandioso premio anual", les había imitado, mirando feo a los otros alumnos que se habían visto algo renuentes a hacerlo, pero que al final algo de trabajo le habían ahorrado.

Cuando casi ya había dejado el aula como un lugar decente de nuevo, notó una pequeña mancha rosa en el suelo, cerca de donde había estado el caldero lleno de amortentía que el profesor había hecho desaparecer al finalizar la clase, dedicándole especialmente a él una mala mirada. ¡Ja! Como si él necesitara de pociones para conquistar a quien se le antojara. Aunque no por ello dejó de lado su curiosidad. Según lo que habían estudiado, uno debía de percibir tres aromas de la amortentia y hasta el momento él solo había percibido dos. Así que inclinándose, olfateó el rastro de poción a ver si percibía algo. Libro nuevo y café, fueron los dos primeros olores en golpear sus sentidos, pero de fondo, de manera muy tenue, algo peculiar llegó a su nariz. Arrugó la misma y volvió a olfatear, inseguro de que si había llegado a oler bien.

—¿Whisky Escoses? —dijo para si mismo, rascándose la nunca con inseguridad e inclinándose un poco más para oler bien. ¿Por qué sus aromas eran tan raros? ¿Donde había quedado eso de oler flores, dulces o cosas por el estilo? Recordaba que el profesor había mencionado el año pasado, la primera vez que se habían familiarizado con aquella poción, que los olores delataban aficiones que a veces ni los propios magos o brujas sabían que tenían. Él ya había notado eso y aunque lo fuera a negar a muerte frente a los demás, tenía muy clara cual era su afición, su objeto de deseos y lo que quería muy por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Lily Luna Potter, la princesita del salvador del mundo, era su placer más culpable. El simple hecho de disfrutar su compañía le bastaba, porque se hacía una muy buena idea de lo que pasaría el día que se le ocurriera confesar sus sentimientos, aunque aun no se decidía sobre quien sería el primero en matarlo, pero Albus y su padre entraban en los primeros lugares.

Sabiendo todo eso, ahora solo intentaba recordar en que momento el Whisky Escoses se había colado en aquel enamoramiento suyo. El olor a libro nuevo era de la primera vez que había visto a la niña pelirroja, el olor a café de la primera vez que la había tenido a su lado con toda libertad, pero ¿y el Whisky Escoses? El único aroma a Whisky que recordaba era el del despacho de su padre, pero ese era de fuego y dudaba que de alguna forma una cosa se relacionara con la otra. Perdido en sus pensamientos, intentando hacer memoria, no escuchó cuando el profesor había salido de su despacho para supervisarlo.

—¿Qué haces Malfoy? —preguntó el hombre rubio y barbudo que pese a tener la misma edad que Draco Malfoy, se veía con creces más acabado.

—Señor Blackwood —respingó el chico, limpiando enseguida la mancha de amortentia del suelo y levantándose casi de un salto—. Ya terminé —informó.

—Entonces, vete —gruñó mal humorado el profesor.

El Slytherin no se hizo del rogar y con aquella habilidad que lo distinguía y que lo habían colocado como cazador de Quidditch, salió con gracia a toda velocidad del salón. Con paso ya más tranquilo comenzó a andar por los pasillos de las mazmorras. Según su reloj quedaban unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana de la comida y no se decidía si ir de una vez al gran comedor o buscar a Albus en la sala común. Pensativo, subió al recibidor principal y casi sin darse cuenta se puso a merodear por el primer piso, cayendo de nuevo en su afán de recordar porque el de su último aroma. Entonces, como si el destino fuera un cómplice amigo, se encontró a su mismo de pie en un pasillo por el cual Lily caminaba en dirección contraria, acercándose hacia a él.

—Scorpius —saludó la pelirroja, agitando su mano y sonriendo de esa forma radiante como solo ella podía hacer, haciéndolo incapaz de formular frases concretas porque siempre se quedaba colgado de aquella sonrisa.

—Lily —murmuró, saludando también, cual idiota.

—¿Buscas a Al? —preguntó dulcemente, el rubio solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza—. No sé donde está, yo solo he salido de la clase la profesora Davis para ir al baño —confesó sin cohibirse, golpeándose la cabeza y sacando la lengua en un gesto tanto inocente como gracioso.

—Bueno, seguiré buscando —contestó, sonriendole a la Potter, quien siguió con primsa su camino, haciéndole una seña de despedida con la mano. Él no pudo evitar voltear a verla y seguirla con la mirada, observando particularmente aquel rojizo cabello que hondeaba con su andar. Fue en ese momento que lo supo. Ya sabía el porque de aquel tercer olor y el porque su cerebro distinguía la diferencia entre el Whisky de fuego y el Escoses. El Whisky que tomaba su padre era de un rojo intenso y brilloso, como las llamas de una hoguera, pero en alguna ocasión, cuando había bajado a la reserva de bebidas de la casa de su padrino, Blaise, se había topado con una vieja botella llena de polvo y de cristal trasparente. La había sacudido por curiosidad y ese color que había visto le había recordado a cierta pelirroja, ese brillo entre rojizo y dorado que veía en el tono de pelo de Lily cuando la chica caminaba bajo el sol. La botella decía que era de Whisky Escoses y por mera curiosidad la había destapado y el aroma apenas le había llegado cuando su padrino le había llamado y el a toda prisa había salido corriendo del lugar, dejando detrás aquella bebida novedosa que le había hecho acordarse de su princesa de Gryffindor.

Oh, si Lily supiera como todos sus aromas de amortentia estaban relacionados a ella. En esos momentos, más que antes, estaba convencido de lo mucho que esa pequeña pelirroja significaba para él.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Galletas? ¿Veneno? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

**Ya saben que acepto de todo y cualquier cosa que me tengan que decir es bien recibida y la tendré en cuenta c:**

******En fin, nos leeremos en el siguiente fic que ando escribiendo y con algo de suerte las actualizaciones no tardan en llegar.**

**¡Besos y mil gracias por leer!**


End file.
